


泰拉并非一日建成

by Zalorly



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: 帝皇：这样真的能为人类带来光明的未来吗？算了保险起见多来几次
Relationships: Emperor of Mankind/Perturabo (WH40k)
Kudos: 10





	泰拉并非一日建成

**Author's Note:**

> 是爹透傻仔第二篇，但我真的不是黄文写手  
> quq

-  
他不知道这一切是否还称得上正常——或许这个词也不过是个相对性的概念，从没有人能够对具体到每分每秒的行为准则列出规范。而凡是存在模糊而暧昧的区域，他的逻辑思维总是如刺入棉花的刀剑，尽管能够触及到有实体的物质，但无力感依然如影随形，更甚至到最后直接被搅为彻底理不清头绪的一团乱麻——他想要知道这一切是否还能算得上正常，比如无所事事地待在泰拉皇宫里（尽管满打满算也只有两天），偶尔还能瞥见他最讨厌的兄弟的身影，佩图拉柏有点担心后者会不会就他的存在提出质疑，因为这很快就会牵出第二个问题，众所周知第四军团此刻应该正在距离泰拉数十个星系之遥的边疆作战，事实也确实如此，但目前统领军队作战的却是佩图拉柏手下的三叉戟，而非原体本人。光是想到多恩一脸严肃地询问他为何在此就令他心底涌出一丝困窘，倒不是因为他耻于说出答案，而是因为答案背后潜藏的东西，话是这么说，尽管大部分规则与律法对于原体并没有什么意义，但作为儿子与臣属，和自己的父亲，人类帝国的帝皇，在大远征如火如荼的时候还始终保持着肉体关系的来往，这正常吗？  
谁都知道帝皇本人的光辉足以照亮整个银河，无论是凡人还是阿斯塔特无一不蒙受他的恩典，尽管帝国三令五申，也无法阻拦神皇崇拜的信仰在地下流传。却没人知道在那层神明般宏伟冰冷的外表下也拥有与常人无异的温暖身躯，佩图拉柏将这个秘密藏在心底，他不愿将它拿出来与人分享——虽然有时他也幻想过多恩听到这个消息时会是如何反应，很可能会认为他在污蔑他们的父亲，从而气得和他大打出手，就像曾经他和科兹爆发的冲突那样——最开始，他甚至会很小心地避免去想到它，就像每打开一次盒子，里面所储存的香味就会挥发些许，如果他挥霍无度，最后只能失落地在冰冷的记忆里试图重建已经逝去的美好回忆。  
但说句实话，帝皇往里面塞的未免也太多了。  
不过目前来看，多恩似乎对皇宫里的另一位兄弟一无所知，就算知道他通常也不会有什么反应。帝国之拳的原体也不是喜欢自讨没趣的人，他们关系不融洽也不是一年两年的事情，或许曾经在某个时候，多恩——或者是他——也希望过能够改善他们之间的关系，但到了最后也难以回想过是否有过这样的事情。不过目前为止，佩图拉柏觉得，如果多恩真的出现在了他的面前，他可能也做得到平心静气地和他说几句话——但最好还是别了，谁都不喜欢和谁待在一起，就让他去做他的工作——而关于工作的具体细节，他姑且不去细想这点。  
因为他知道帝皇并不想看到他的两个儿子在皇宫里大吵大闹，还很可能上升到大打出手。现在佩图拉柏隐约能够意识到，他的父亲对于谁对谁错大概并没有他曾想象的那么上心，唯一能叫他不那么无动于衷的只有制造的动静会影响到他的政事，而处理结果多半则是偏心他那位一向更为讨喜的兄弟，他能接受这个既定的事实，正如他也能接受心里那些小而未愈合的伤口。  
这一天正在以不算理想的速度逝去，渐渐地他注意到太阳往地平线滑去，原本他的内心就不算平静，而现在心脏因焦躁跳得更快。佩图拉柏放下手中的工具，这也是帝皇的命令，他现在在皇宫里拥有一间属于他的工作间，等待的时候他总是把自己锁在里面。原本布满蛛网灰尘的木架上现在也多了些手工制品，作为用来打发时间的产物。如今听着那研磨的声音也无法帮助他镇定，他又勉强活动了数下手腕，最终还是颓丧地扔掉手中的螺丝刀；他无法再继续工作下去，这样心烦意乱的状态下，也只会毁掉前数个小时的劳动成果。  
他的本能已经告诉他现在真正该做的是什么，没错，佩图拉柏盯着自己的双手，上面还残留了数道油污，他那么频繁地说服自己忍耐，以至于等到回过神来，所有的欲望都径直朝他扑来。钢铁冰冷坚硬，泛着深灰色的寒光，隐约倒映出他的脸，像是层密不透气的薄膜，这反而使得他更加迫不及待地想要去往他的父亲身边——他放下搁在旁边的方巾，仔细地将污渍全部拭去，浸透了水后的布料绵软潮湿，依然比不上存留在脑海里那缕缕美妙到无法描述的快感，上次他鼓起勇气，在帝皇默许的目光下隔着睡衣，小心翼翼地抚摸起他的父亲的胸部，柔软、坚实，他太小心了，或许还有些害怕，可能连指尖都在颤抖，帝皇什么也不说，只是微笑，然后轻轻地抚摸他的脸，漂亮的黑色眼睛里有的只是纵容的柔情，今晚他会拥抱他吗，还是……  
想到这里，佩图拉柏发现自己完全无法再等待下去了。  
如他所想，帝皇确实公务缠身，但这也不意味着他拒绝接见他的儿子。当他来到那熟悉到叫人心跳加速的书房门口，无声的情欲已经开始攀入他的脑中，这正常吗？仿佛某种悄无声息的训练已经彻底改变了他的部分……思维方式。但这个念头仅仅停留不到半秒便消失了，坐在他面前的身影在光焰映照下闪烁着淡淡金色光晕，每次帝皇召见他的时候都穿着头一次他们做爱时的同一件睡衣，那或许是种习惯，也可能是帝皇的古怪趣味，佩图拉柏看着他的父亲，他正在微笑，似乎很开心。  
“我的儿子，你今天到的挺早。”  
闻言，佩图拉柏的脸颊无法控制地变得滚烫起来，这听上去就像是他表现得格外积极一样；倒也没错。不管帝皇多长时间才召他到皇宫来一次，这期间他始终耐心等待，从不抱怨，像无事发生般继续完成各项任务；他把这视为某种必要的程序，聚沙成塔，就好像积攒到一定程度就能够换来想要的奖赏。他是父亲唯一的地下情人，想到这点就足以让他头晕目眩。他已不再像过去那样患得患失，有时佩图拉柏能在他的孩子眼里看见一闪即逝的惊讶，特别是往常他们觉得自己会受到惩罚，却只得到了几句不轻不重的斥责的时候。可当他真正乘船来到泰拉后——帝皇很忙，总不能第一时间接待他——于是他便自己循着暖洋洋的气味找到了他的父亲，穿过长廊，走过或大或小的房间，尽管没有穿动力甲，他的赤脚落在地面上声音依旧响亮，如果没有禁军值守，他便自己悄悄转动门把手，醉倒在扑面而来的温暖中，像被抛弃的流浪狗终于回到了家。  
“但你看，”笔尖沙沙流淌，他的父亲松开手掌，自动书写的钢笔尽职尽责地记下他的想法，很显然这绝不包括从他的嘴里吐出的话语，“你太着急了，佩图拉柏，我本以为你比我想的……更有耐心。”  
那刻意拉长的尾音叫佩图拉柏又羞又气，但帝皇显然还不打算就这么放过他，“让我看看，你连衣服都换好了？”他瞥见自己的衣角被某种不可见的力量撩了起来，长袍被直接卷到腰部以上，他的父亲全然不觉得用灵能对自己儿子做这种事有什么不对的地方，“我没有责怪你的意思，至少你有好好地听我的话，对不对？”  
是了，他的父亲也不觉得要求自己儿子长袍底下保持真空穿过皇宫有什么问题，而理由——帝皇倒是难得的向他解释了理由——不过是更有效率罢了。  
“您希望我怎么做，父亲？”他抬起头，轻声问道。  
最好直言不讳，这是过去数次经历里得出的宝贵教训，起码在取悦帝皇的事情上，佩图拉柏知道不要妄加揣测，他看见帝皇抬起手，撩开垂在脸颊旁的长发，那些手指像梳子般穿过发丝，直到它们拂过手背，啪沙，他的双手放在身前，佩图拉柏感觉得到他不禁攥紧了自己的衣摆，没得很深，指甲抵在掌心上。  
“或许你可以自己打发一下时间。”帝皇终于说道：“到我这里来……嗯，”他的眼睛若有所思地望着他，“我允许你先做些准备，你怎么想？”  
佩图拉柏犹豫地看了帝皇一眼，在心底，他知道自己早就没有选择了。  
-  
这本该是秋天的一个平静的、温暖的晚上，尽管对于禁军来说，外界的环境显然鲜少能触动他们的内心——就算有，隔着防护严密的纯金色头盔，也无人能够看得见那底下的面部表情究竟为何——但无论怎么说，今夜确实格外美妙雅致，花园里盛放的各类鲜花香气弥漫，空气潮湿却不至于叫人感到黏腻，不时还有微风自空旷的回廊里飘过，就连隐约可闻的机械嗡鸣也仿佛是某种颇有韵律的浅吟低唱。伴随响亮、平稳的脚步声，这位禁军——一如既往地尽忠职守，正慢步往皇宫深处走去——或许步伐中的些许雀跃并不是错觉，和往常相比，他的动作里多了几分意想不到的急迫。  
如果说他的心底能够浮起少见的喜悦，那自然是来自于掌印者交付给他的重要任务。禁军不会问原因，他只知今夜他将有难得的、可以直接觐见帝皇的机会，并满怀自豪地向他报告帝国所取得的重大成就。惊喜朝他扑来，好像如翻涌的海浪般要将他直接推往幸福的巅峰；他甚至觉得自己瞥见了同样正在掌印者身旁执勤的同僚眼底的羡慕。所以当他转身离开掌印者的办公室时，自然没有听见来自背后的那声轻微的叹息。  
因此，当他从安静的回廊内走到书房门口，甚至花费了比平常更长的时间整理仪容，在心中规划好说辞，甚至还考虑到帝皇可能提出的问题，他预先也准备了相应答案——可能正是因为他当时也参与其中，所以掌印者才派他前来汇报——确定一切准备就绪后，他才踏进帝皇那神圣庄严的书房内。  
和记忆中全然相同，房间内始终保持令人舒适的恒温，周围陈设一尘不染，淡金色的柔和光晕有如波澜不惊的海面，烘托起宁静而平和的氛围。中央自然是属于帝皇的那张巨大的书桌，上面摆满书籍与资料板，繁复却不凌乱，他微微皱起眉，似乎上次将他派来站岗的时候，这儿还没有那只结构精巧的双头鹰摆件，不过最近帝国之拳奉命修缮皇宫，多些小改动也不是什么意外情况。而顶头端坐着的帝皇，当他在地毯上踏下第一步时便抬起了头，今晚他穿着的是件浅金色的丝质长袍，此刻正放下了手中的文件，朝他投来亲切友好的视线。无论曾目睹过多少次，每当这位人类帝国之主冲着他，或是他的兄弟们微笑时，禁军的心底总是无法抑制地涌起想要落泪的冲动。  
他敢说一切如常，但——禁军在头盔下皱起眉——说句有些不敬的话，这儿确实有什么不太对劲的地方。  
他跪下行礼，再度起身时又看见了那张柔美英俊的面容，尽管帝皇并未起身，他依然端坐在那张雕饰华丽的靠背椅上，甚至还向后靠去，将方才执笔的手搁在大腿上，而另一只手则随意地放在扶手上。他又笑了，禁军凝视着他的皇帝，他的心底浮现出了丝动摇，难道方才他所感到的本能性的警觉，不过是过于紧张下产生的错觉？他怎可以怀疑这位伟大的君主所处的居所，竟然还存在任何有所威胁的存在？  
“陛下。”  
禁军站起身，他犹豫地看向帝皇。尽管他竭力说服自己，但深刻在基因内的本能仍在大声尖叫，提醒他该执起武器，为了守护他的皇帝，赶紧将这里彻底搜索一番。  
“何事？”忽然，他听见他的陛下柔声问道，“我记得本该是由马卡多亲自前来。”  
他赶忙收敛起脑中那堆不切实际的念头，“是，掌印者需要临时召集一次会议，因此他派遣我前来……”那种感觉仍旧挥之不去，甚至愈演愈烈，“派遣我前来向您报，报告。”后面的话语都有些含混不清，他生来是为了守护帝皇，这高于一切意志的规则正开始主导他的思维，甚至于令他为自己站在原地，一无所动的模样感到羞耻。  
“放松些，我的孩子。”  
伴随足以令精神整个镇静下来的能量淌过，帝皇的声音传入脑内，他深吸一口气，感觉跳个不停的心脏稍微平静下来了点。旋即，他的脸颊上传来阵热流，如此有失礼仪，令他感到万分愧疚。  
“陛下。”他攥紧手中长戟，依靠这锋锐无俦的武器来稳固心神，“请容我向您禀报。”  
他开始说话时，帝皇又在椅子上变换了个坐姿。原本闲适地踩在地面上的双脚朝前伸去，似乎是在舒展因久坐而有些僵直的肢体，它们优雅地落在身前不远的位置，轻轻敲打地面，偶尔还微微搅动起干净整洁的地毯，将缕缕毛绒碾得纠结起来又散开。看得出来他的陛下今晚心情不错，禁军想，这多少也让他的精神镇定下来，能够流畅顺利地将脑海内记录下的文字陈述出来。  
但他的心底还是留了一线警觉，这令他格外仔细地观察着眼前的一切，书房不算大，如果真的有——他是说，如果有任何不轨之徒藏身于此——否则这无法解释迄今为止还是无法驱散的危机感——书架抵在墙壁上，书籍间没有半点缝隙，小挂毯的旁边便是透亮的彩色雕花窗户，头顶的吊灯小巧精致，禁军颇为感谢自己这超人般的体质，能够帮助他一心二用。如他所料想的那样，帝皇不时针对报告中的细节向他提出问题，他倚在椅背上，手指轻轻敲打着膝盖，面容上的笑容甚至都丝毫不变。  
这也确实没有什么太多内容，只不过是份简报，很快他便闭上了嘴。不知为何，帝皇笑得更开心了，好像他的双唇还在活动，可没有话语声传出。  
某个大胆的念头突然跳入脑海，禁军咬了咬牙，他单膝跪下，顺势朝书桌下望去——这也是唯一一处足够宽敞，也没有检查过的位置——然后，如计划般的那样，他佯装长戟脱手落下，这样他便能名正言顺地伸手去捡拾，倘若他表现得足够自然，或许还有机会亲手检查那三块厚实木板所组合出的狭小天地。  
帝皇似乎也被他的演技骗过了，他听见头顶传来阵阵轻笑，“轻松点，别太紧张。”禁军嘴里咕哝着道歉的话语，他鼓起勇气，向前伸出了手。  
他敢发誓，尽管那里——他的眼睛、他的手指、包括他的意识都明明白白地告诉他——那里什么也没有，帝皇的双脚甚至贴心地向后退去，好避开他的手，禁军茫然地转动脖颈，他的视线死死盯住了书桌底下，长久以来铭刻在基因中的战斗直觉是这么对他说的，哪怕他看不见、碰不到，也总有些办法能够帮助他辨认出敌人的方位。  
那里确实有什么东西。  
更不妙的是，他的心中悄然响起另一个声音，并非属于天生本能直觉，也不是方才将他安抚下来的帝皇低语，他从未有过类似体验，往后也不会再有。但它格外嘹亮，也格外尖锐，刺得脑子突突直响，将其余一切纷乱思绪全部压制了下去。  
它对他说：千万、千万不要试图弄明白那里有什么东西。  
-  
而对于缩在桌子底下的佩图拉柏来说，这一切可就不那么好受了。  
禁军推门而入的那一瞬间他便有所觉察，佩图拉柏下意识地想要站起身，而这个举动的结果是他的头轻轻撞在了桌子上，疼痛叫他立刻清醒过来，脸颊还被警告性地拧了一下，示意他集中精神，强有力地迫使他将差点下意识间仰起的头继续保持原本的姿势，弄清楚现在到底是什么情况。  
他听见自己的喉咙里挤出了声几不可闻的呻吟，之所以细微低哑，原因自然无比简单，他往后瞥去，心知若是说看光的话，恐怕以禁军的体质，连最细微的细节都早被收入眼底，但他还是禁不住地往前蹭了蹭，将那根抵在喉管的硬物含得更深了几分，唾液全涌到他的唇边，再度沾湿了先前已经有些干涸的水渍痕迹。  
“我只说一次。”他的父亲的嗓音，“放松些，我的孩子，”这句话也不知是说给谁听的，“无需担心旁人窥伺，我已用灵能隔绝了外界的视线，无人知晓你在此处，”他刻意停顿片刻，似乎是贴心地留时间给佩图拉柏消化这段话语里所包含的信息，“但……”  
后面省略的部分不言而喻。如果他没法满足他的父亲，接下来全帝国都会知道第四原体都干了些什么荒唐事。  
不知为何，他的喉咙上下滑动了一下。  
“佩图拉柏，把腿分开。”  
该死的灵能，该死的禁军。该死。他的脸颊烧的滚烫，却无法对父亲的要求说出半个不字——光是想到被看的一干二净的后果就叫他大脑内血液上涌，那可不仅仅是暴露了他的小秘密，现在他是什么模样他自己自然清楚，跪在帝皇的两腿间，嘴里被他的父亲的性器塞的满满当当，口水淌得到处都是，已经用左手的三根手指把自己的后穴玩的张开了肉色的入口，饥渴地微微收缩着——佩图拉柏只得老老实实地按照帝皇的指示将腿朝旁边分开，直到在地毯上摩擦的膝盖顶到桌板为止。想着这大概能取悦正人模狗样地坐在面前的老混蛋，他喘着气，用尽全力将酸疼不已的下颚微微张大，暂且让喉咙挤出明显属于侵入者的粗大阴茎，略微换取片刻喘息的时间，让三个肺能将更多的氧气压进体内。  
为何以原体的体质还会感到如此脆弱与疲惫？他不是没有想过这个问题，战争与工程都无法将他的体力消磨殆尽，反而会使他变得越发不屈不挠，听起来是有点夸张，但这是实话，这方面无人能及第四原体与他的军团，可每次在帝皇所带来的热浪里，他的身体都像是要爆裂开来，逃不掉也躲不开，他的父亲高效而无情地将他的肌肉内最后一丝力气也榨取殆尽，留下无数的痕迹，正如同他创造他的造物时那样，每次性爱后，佩图拉柏总能在帝皇的眼底看见莫名的自豪，创造与毁灭，仿佛是来自于同样的源头，剥离了层层厚重伪装后，稍微让他瞥见了他的父亲真正的样子，他能在眼底看见自己的样子，他的脸、他的身体，喘着气，双目无神地微微张开嘴，创造者们总想能随心所欲地完成构想，他会成为他的父亲最满意的作品——无论是在什么方面。  
那个瞬间，他莫名地找回了自己曾憧憬过的未来。这感觉很好。  
佩图拉柏急促地呼吸，舌尖在那贴在脸前的阴茎侧面上乖巧舔舐着，他的父亲在这种时候格外严厉，而他根本不愿去想失败的后果。他用唾液不断润湿这仿佛不知飨足的巨物，试探性地再度将嘴凑到前端，吮吸又松开，他的喉咙酸痛不已，欲望却分毫未减，甚至还有愈演愈烈的趋势。他想要将它含进去，紧贴到最深的软肉上，嘴唇深深埋到双腿中央，像是觉察到了他的意图般，佩图拉柏听见他的父亲对那位禁军说了句什么，然后他向后靠去，为他留出了更多空间，他咽了口口水，舌尖无意识地滑过有些肿胀起来的嘴唇，在心底轻轻吐出了一小口气。  
然而很快事实便证明，这其实完全是他自己的想法。  
他刚再度将前半部分吞入口中，帝皇的鞋尖便探了过来，稳稳地抵在他的胸口上。早在先前他按照帝皇的要求“做些准备”时，他已经用手指把自己弄得前面后面都又红又湿，盖在长袍下面的阴茎硬得发烫，再加上布料的磨蹭，现在腹部那块早就晕湿出了团格外色情的暗色痕迹。佩图拉柏明白了，他不禁颤抖了一下，简直不敢想象接下来的折磨和快感。  
“父……父亲……”他禁不住出声哀求，挤出低低的，小猫般的叫声，“我……”  
“不行。”帝皇轻描淡写地回答道，“我希望你至少能学会忍耐，佩图拉柏。”  
他的父亲没有在胸部逗留过久，仅仅是轻描淡写地蹭了蹭凸起的乳尖，比起正蓄积在体内难以发泄的情欲，这点神经上的刺痛几乎不值一提。然后一路往下，蹭到大腿根部，不轻不重地踩下去。佩图拉柏倒吸了口气，那瞬间所有的喘息都被堵在嗓子里，自身下陡然升腾起的剧烈刺激叫他拼命地扭动起腰部，却被帝皇按着头狠狠捅了进去，直接顶到喉咙深处，不知为何，帝皇格外偏爱拽紧那些垂到颈后的辅助缆管，正如现时现地，他的父亲将它们拨到他的脸颊旁，用力地将他钉在那根早已被他含弄与挤压过不知多长时间的肿胀硬物上。  
他会听话的，他一直都是个听话的孩子，干呕的冲动海浪似的上涌，一波又一波地冲击起已经开始涣散的意识，佩图拉柏想，可是他的父亲只想弄痛他，想要证明自己是能多么轻而易举地击溃钢铁之主的外壳，然后他会用低沉的声音沙哑地笑起来，就如现在从头顶断断续续飘来的那些不成节奏的碎片。  
他像个巨大的、柔软的玩具娃娃，只能随波逐流地迎合着上上下下冲撞力度，手指也不知究竟是攥着椅腿还是地毯。意识模糊起来，变成了梦，每当他以为自己快要窒息，却又有些微氧气飘进肺部，让他不至于如此丢人的被他的父亲操晕过去。佩图拉柏已经不知是该把注意力放在哪，在哪都无所谓了，这种微妙地被当做工具使用的感觉让他也想随之彻底放弃思考。他好像哭了，眼泪顺着脸颊滴在了帝皇的鞋子上，连同在碾压下不断淌出的黏液融在一处，或许还有汗水，佩图拉柏痛苦地呜咽着，在地上胡乱地扭来扭去，那些亮晶晶的液体，闪耀起来也泛着同样淡银色的光，它们散落在他的身边，粘满其余乱七八糟的东西。  
忽然，有什么东西……他非常熟悉的感觉，熟悉得叫他大为震惊，佩图拉柏听见了啧啧的水声，不知何时他又开始用手指操起了自己，可除了将空虚越扩越大外没有任何用处。但那不是问题所在，禁军的那支金色长戟就落在他的腿边，而一只盔甲包裹的手已经伸了过来，显然是要拿回他的武器。  
帝皇向他保证过，禁军无法看穿他的灵能，但他们两人的距离几乎能算得上呼吸可闻，倘若他的手指不慎碰到了他的身体，后果又是如何？佩图拉柏的脑子里传来嗡的一声巨响，近乎是慌不择路地，他拼命地想要朝旁边躲开，需要更多的回旋余地，这是他仅剩的念头。帝皇却用上了更大的力度，腰部往上一顶，佩图拉柏膝盖一颤，然后他才发现他握住的是帝皇的脚踝，额头也差点抵在他的父亲的腹部上。  
他还是忍不住地向后望去，阴差阳错间他对上了禁军的双眼。目镜下方流露出的是茫然，迷惑，掺杂了几分警觉，他看向前方，却不知自己究竟在找什么，哪怕他的手迟疑地握住了武器，哪怕已经没有给他继续在这里搜索的理由，他似乎还想抓紧最后的机会证实心中的猜测。佩图拉柏望着他，那些半透明的液体正顺他的大腿根部往下滑落，一路淌到了这禁军手边，好几次他的视线掠过他的身体，可他却完全不知道正在面前上演着什么样的画面。  
佩图拉柏无法控制地战栗起来。他竟然感到难以形容的刺激与兴奋。  
禁军终于离开了，他关上了门，将这里再度留给了他和他的父亲。显然这场闹剧也让帝皇非常满意，他宽宏大量地放过了他，当那根各个角落都被他的唾液浸湿的阴茎终于离开他已经快要合不拢的嘴时，佩图拉柏松开手，他满脸通红地盯着自己的双腿之间，甚至还有斑斑点点的白浊落在了帝皇的鞋子上。  
-  
“……过来。”  
他知道今晚还没有结束，帝皇显然尚未尽兴。佩图拉柏试图站起身，但他的腿一时间实在再难凝聚起足够的力量，因此说是过来，实则是帝皇半抱半拽地将他从桌子底下弄了出来，佩图拉柏喘息着，呻吟着，他瘫倒在帝皇的怀里，脸颊紧紧贴在他的父亲那叫人发疯的肉体上。有只坚实有力的胳膊从背后伸了过来，他的身体抖个不停，蓝眼睛空洞地睁着，帝皇却只是冷酷无情地把他拉上来，然后示意他分开腿，跨坐在掀开睡衣后的赤裸大腿上。  
他照办了，冰凉的皮肤，干燥、光滑，他的父亲甚至连半滴汗都没有流。  
帝皇通常喜欢抚摸他的后背，从脖颈一直到尾椎，像是把玩一只顺服的猫。不过今日他似乎比往常要急迫一些，只是略微调整好了位置便径直滑入进去。佩图拉柏呆呆地看他，每次以这种面对面的姿势都叫他格外手足无措，因为这种时候的帝皇总是分外……像个真正的人类，他的笑容比往常要更加真实，流露出的情感也没有那么缥缈，明明是他竭尽全力在取悦他的父亲，佩图拉柏感受到他喉咙深处的呼吸，他开始顺从地、缓慢地摆动起自己的腰，当他看向帝皇，俯身喘息，他辨认不出如今回荡在房间内的声音究竟是自己濒临破碎的求救，还是溺于情欲时狂乱的呼唤，但他的心底却有个冷漠、单调，带着深沉的金属音质的声音，如果他愿意的话，它将对他重复成百上千遍，永不止歇。  
并非是神明降下稀薄的垂怜，或许是他终于将他的神拉到了他的身边。  
“呜……”  
在他意识到自己的举动前，他的腿已经勾在了帝皇的腰上，原本是本能地想要寻求借力的支点，好调整两人之间的距离，现在看起来却像是将整个人递送给了他的父亲，不依不饶地将深埋在他的体内的硬物拽得更深，不愿放开。摩擦间方才因为射精而疲软下去的阴茎再度又有了翘起的意思，充塞的感觉填补了饥渴不已的后穴，这个姿势总能让他容纳到最深，佩图拉柏半仰起头，他的身体已经开始因为疲惫而变得有些麻木，这倒是不像过去某几次那样疼痛难忍，还能笨拙地迎合起帝皇的动作。  
一只手扶在他的臀部上，帝皇的右手落在他的腹部，揉搓起来，他向后仰去顶起身子的时候小腹的肌肉总会无法控制地颤抖个不停，汗水淌过紧绷的胸肌，泛起薄薄光晕。他不知道这个地方究竟有什么有趣的，但这不影响那些表面上的东西在帝皇的触摸下自动倒塌，而且崩溃得显露无疑。他急促地呼吸着，那些没有被那些有力而修长的手指照顾到的位置在逐渐变得冰凉，佩图拉柏叫出来的声音已经支离破碎，哪怕他想要祈求帝皇眷顾，现在他喘都喘不连续，更不用提组织出连续完整的句子。  
在和他的父亲做爱前，佩图拉柏向来都是与这种事情完全无缘，而现在不知不觉间，他的身体已经逐渐适应了光靠前列腺就能高潮，这种快意究竟是否正确，他不想思考这个问题，如果最初承受的就是格外激烈、近似于发泄般的抽插，他也会将它视为理所当然，反正不过是将自己的身体在另一种意义上交给他的父亲支配使用，倒不如说他很高兴自己还能派上这种独一无二、不可替代的用场。  
所以他绷紧身体，放纵本能让穴口随起伏上下咬紧那根搅动着他的内壁的硬物，每每顶端摩擦过那足以叫人发疯的一点——虽然他不明白帝皇为何要为他的原体保留这种看似完全无用的功能——他的头往后仰去，连带臀部也翘得更高，小腹上多了不少按压后的红痕，想必这些淫糜的痕迹将会保留数日之久。帝皇的动作也愈发猛烈起来，每当到了这种时候，这场临近尾声的性爱的主动权便全数交还回了帝皇手中，他所能做的只有在帝皇用力抵进抽出的时候绞紧后穴，强忍着高潮继续吮吸着，快速地进入又出来，再进入。  
“父亲。”他抽泣着，把头大胆地搁在帝皇的脖颈处，“父亲……”  
原本都快要黯淡下去的希望，最近又有死灰复燃的迹象，佩图拉柏咬着牙，他含混不清地将嘴唇贴到自己父亲的耳边，倘若是在这种时候，作为一种难得的奖赏，帝皇也许不会在意他小小的得寸进尺。他不知道自己该不该打破这种幻想，因为长久以来正是这种幻想支撑着他，能够帮他忍受着日复一日的枯燥生活。  
他偷偷看了一眼帝皇，那双黑色的眼睛并没有朝他投来注视。  
“您……您在乎过我真正的梦想吗？”  
“我知道。”帝皇的手按在他的后颈，像是要制止他内心惶恐惊惧的冲动，他的父亲吐出的热气拂过耳畔，“我知道你真正的梦想，佩图拉柏，但你看，我们要先完成这场远征。”  
在他的意识再度挣扎着回到身体里之前，他又哭着射了出来，那些已经变得有些透明的液体稀稀拉拉地滴落在两人身体相交的部位，若不是帝皇始终托住他酸软无力的腰部，佩图拉柏恐怕早就支撑不住。他闭上眼，用最后一丝力气——或者说近乎于习惯性的本能——尽可能地将他的父亲所射出的液体容纳在体内，那根尚未疲软下去的硬物还留在他的肠道里，到哪里他还能找到这份独一无二的温暖？于是他的腿也蜷缩起来，佩图拉柏疲惫地闭上眼，每到这种时候，他所剩下最后的念头便只有尽可能地将他的身体埋到他的父亲怀里，让他在坠入黑暗前找到坚实可靠的容身之地。  
随后，正如他所料，那个可以确定的存在一如既往地抱住了他，并在他睡着的时候笼罩住了他的全身。


End file.
